


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Been sitting in my WIPS for a year, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eren has his own talk show, Interviewer! Eren, Interviews, Kind of like the Ellen show really, Kissing, Low quality writing lol, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern Era, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), No Smut, Short One Shot, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Talk Shows, host!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren interviews lead singer Levi Ackerman during December.~~~Or the one where it's like the Ellen Show and the boys are complete dorks.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	Mistletoe

“Eren, you're sweating too much. Relax.” He felt the soft tissue as it was tapped gently over his forehead, removing the shine from his skin before the cameras would come back on. “You've interviewed Levi before, you'll be fine.” Armin said softly, trying to calm his friend and boss down while redoing his makeup.   
  
“Just because I've interviewed him before doesn't make him any less attractive, Armin.” Eren huffed into Armin's bright blue eyes, making the stylist blink and move away from the moody host. "I can't stop fucking flirting with him."   
  
The blonde put his hands on his hips and glared down at the mess that was Eren Jaeger. 1287 episodes, 3 years of Christmas specials, hundreds of interviews with celebrities from all over the world, yet one guest always managed to break Eren's strong facade and make him behave like a lovestruck teenager.  
  
Levi Ackerman, lead singer of the world renowned 'No Name.’ Years before Eren had even gotten his show, the band was making headlines. They were known for their unique sound, the love they held for their fans, and the fact that their lead singer was the hottest man in the universe.   
  
“Repeat after me,” Armin began, his stare trained on Eren and forcing him to keep eye contact. “I am gay.”   
  
Eren sighed, already fully aware of where this was going, “I am gay.”   
  
“I suck mean dick.”   
  
“I suck mean dick,” neither of them could help the twitch of growing smiles as Eren mimicked Armin.   
  
The next words were said slowly, Armin trying to make Eren believe him, “Levi Ackerman is straight.”   
  
“He's never been in public with a girlfriend!” Eren defended, his crush making him blind to any real evidence. “Or maybe he can just be gay for me?”  
  
“Eren we have sixty seconds before the break is over and Levi is waltzing his hot ass out here. Can you just repeat the fucking words?”   
  
Not without grumbling it, Eren said his most hated sentence, “Levi Ackerman is straight.”   
  
“ _ Good job _ ,” Armin glanced back at the audience, all of them quieting down as the different signs lit up requesting silence. “Break a leg.”   
  
Eren took a deep breath and watched as Armin ran off the stage and out of view, this would be his fourth interview with Levi. It was a miracle he came back after the first show they did together, a Halloween episode where Eren dressed as a sluty nurse and couldn't stop hitting on the poor singer. He still cringed at asking if he could take his temperature from his ass. He was a good sport and laughed it off, shoving the brunette’s wandering hands away with a laugh.   
  
Hopefully he would be used enough to Eren's shit to be prepared for this episode.   
  
The camera man held his hand up, singling five seconds. Eren took another breath, let a practiced but real grin fill his face, and tossed his nervousness to the wind the second the red light turned on.   
  
“Hello and welcome back!” Eren beamed into the camera. He sat in his usual spot, only now in a dark plush red chair that he picked out for the Holidays. The entire set was was decked out in Christmas joy, three different Christmas trees, empty boxes that were wrapped in expensive glitter covered paper, and everyone on set besides Eren were forced to dress as elves.   
  
If Eren hadn't received his guest list months in advance he may have agreed to wear something festive and ugly. But Levi had signed on in early July to be a guest during the holiday season, and Eren refused to look like an idiot next to his biggest and only crush. Instead he wore a dark green sweater and jeans that hugged his ass so tight you could almost see his flaccid dick as it waited behind his zipper.   
  
“If you're just tuning in then you've already missed out on a lot of fun,” Eren teased, knowing that most of his viewers wouldn't click away for a second. They hadn't done much that show, it was mostly Eren chatting or playing games with the audience while making little jokes the entire time. He was cute, charming, and the housewives at home absolutely adored him. Plus he gave shit away at the end of every show, who would want to miss out on that?   
  
“Since this is our last show before the holiday break,” Eren stood and paused to laugh at the group of people that cried in the audience. “We wanted to have an extra special guest to help deliver some holiday cheer. You know him as the lead singer of No Name, and I know he's the only thing I want coming down my chimney this year, Levi Ackerman!”   
  
The laughs from his joke were short-lived as the singer made his way out into the stage. Screaming erupted from the crowd, all of them dying for Levi's attention and losing their voices for the cause. Eren ignored them, his eyes locked on the shorter but gorgeous male as he walked towards him.   
  
Decked out in all black, Levi looked the same as he always did, it was almost like he never aged. His jeans were tight fitting, enough to show Eren his thick thighs and delicious ass. Along with an equally well fitted shirt that left little to the imagination. Eren would have to thank their stylist later.   
  
With every guest during the month of December, they would play a little Christmas music as their intro. Something to get everyone even more in the mood for the holidays.   
  
For Levi, Eren chose something else.   
  
‘Let's get physical’ by Olivia Newton John.   
  
Eren laughed at his own joke, thankful that it seemed no one really paid attention to his music choice.   
  
Once Levi was close enough, Eren moved to wrap his arms around him. He stopped shaking Levi's hand after their first episode together and he definitely wasn't going to miss the chance to get his arms around him. It was a short hug, an appropriate one, and a teasing one that left Eren wanting to grab the singer again and never let go. They sat down at the same time, Eren running his hands over the arms of his chair as he always did right before he jumped into asking questions. Something he didn't even know he did until Armin pointed it out.   
  
“Welcome back Levi, it's always so nice to have you on the show.” Eren sat back into his chair and let one leg slip under him as he got comfortable. God bless the set designers for putting their chairs almost directly beside each other. Eren could reach out and tap Levi on the nose if he wanted to.   
  
On the opposite side, Levi crossed one leg over the other and let his hands sit in his lap. “Thanks, I'm glad to be back.” The singer was always awkward in the beginning, usually Eren had to work a bit to open him up. His stoic nature was a bitch to break through.   
  
But something was different this time.   
  
“So, Eren,” Levi began, throwing Eren off as he was usually the first one to ask any question. “Was it you who chose my intro music?”   
  
Busted.   
  
There was mummering in the audience, most of them having missed the music choice. Luckily for them, not so much for Eren, Ymir was working the sound board and was more than happy to play it again.   
  
_ Let's get physical, physical _ _  
_ _ I want to get physical _ _  
_ _ Let's get into physical _ _  
_ _ Let me hear your body talk, your body talk _ _  
_ _ Let me hear your body talk’ _   
  
Eren coughed, clearing his throat and looked away from Levi. “I have  _ no idea _ what you're talking about. So,  _ moving on _ ..” Levi chuckled and shook his head at the host, the viewers laughing along at Eren's obvious lie but letting it slide. “I heard you just ended your tour, happy to be home?”   
  
Levi leaned back in his seat and let his eyes close, “So happy,” he breathed out before opening his eyes and looking at Eren. “I'm looking forward to finally catching up on some sleep and binge watching Netflix until someone has to drag me out of bed.”   
  
It was nice seeing Levi unwind around him, Eren always watched any other interviews the singer had and he was always so tense. He would answer questions properly, he never had any fun with it. So saying that he wanted to be lazy as fuck would come as a complete shock to anyone who watched him regularly.   
  
Eren raised his hand, "I will  _ gladly _ volunteer to get you out of bed." He grinned, sending a wink to Levi before going digging into the side of his chair for his questioner cards. If he didn't have these he would start asking Levi to show him his tattoos and if he had any hidden piercings.   
  
He was just about to ask another question, his eyes reading over the card, something silly about his favorite holiday movies, when Levi spoke before Eren got the chance.   
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance," Levi smirked.   
  
"Oh?" Eren paused and placed his cards into his lap, his elbows going onto his knees so he could rest his head in his hands as he eyed the singer. "And why's that?"   
  
"Honestly, Eren," Levi chuckled and waved him off. "If you were in  _ my _ bedroom? And saw me laying in bed watching fucking Friends? Can you  _ honestly _ tell me you wouldn't be crawling in beside me?"   
  
"More like  _ diving _ into the bed with you," Eren mumbled in reply and was relieved when both Levi and his audience laughed. "So!" Eren began, grabbing one of his reading cards at random.   
  
"Any special plans for the holidays, Levi?" Eren asked.   
  
Levi smiled and shook his head, "Ah no, not really."  
  
"Really?" Eren breathed out, completely at a loss. Every year Eren would receive hundreds of Christmas invitations, and that didn't even include his fans. "The world's hottest singer and you don't have plans on Christmas?"   
  
"Other than my birthday no."   
  
Eren gasped along with the rest of the audience, hell Eren could even see Ymir put her hands over her mouth in shock. Levi had never admitted his birthday in all his years of fame. Not a single time.   
  
"Your birthday is on Christmas!?" The crowd could barely hear Eren over the continuing whispers and gasps that were going in among them. Some were pulling out their phones and sending tweets and texts about the new information.   
  
Levi chuckled, "I forgot people didn't know that… my manager is going to kill me.., but yeah, it's on Christmas."   
  
"Makes sense," Eren bit his lip, already cringing at himself for what he was about to say. "You  _ are _ God's greatest gift; I'd become religious again if it meant I'd be praising your name every night instead of Jesus. I will get down on my knees and start praying right now." Eren wouldn't be surprised if Armin had most of that bleeped.   
  
Levi snorted, his hand coming up to cover his small laugh. At least he thought Eren was funny, even though he was 100% serious.   
  
"How about I give you your Christmas..err.. slash  _ birthday gift _ early?" Eren asked.   
  
Levi nodded, a very small blush showing on his checks that must have lifted from Eren's very obvious flirting. "I'd love a gift from you."   
  
And this was the moment Eren was waiting for, ever since he had Levi on his show for the very first time, this was the main skit that he couldn't wait to use on him.   
  
"Now, Levi," Eren said his name carefully, trying to hide how giddy he was. "As you may know... we've been having little Christmas events all month for the holiday..-"   
  
"-Oh god," Levi blurts out with a laugh. "Yes,I've seen some of them."   
  
During the entire month of December, Eren's show was ridiculous. Not including his staff dressed as elves and reindeer, Eren was constantly having little Christmas themed events. Most of which were meant to make his viewers laugh and gush over his little jokes, or join in with him as he decorated his Christmas trees very poorly, hell last week they tried to have Eren cook a duck and it turned out horrible. Whenever he has guests they would play along with him, last year he covered one of his guests in frosting while they iced cookies together, and the year before that they dyed Historia's hair bright red to be more festive.   
  
But nothing beats this skit.   
  
"Well I've saved the best one for you," Eren was positively beaming as he reached behind his chair to grab the item he needed. "This is a little game called 'how long can you withstand the mistletoe'."  
  
"Ahh, yeah," Levi eyed the small green plant that Eren held. "I remember seeing you do this with Ryan Reynolds last year…"  
  
"See!" Eren stood and then plopped himself down into Levi's lap, not giving the singer a chance to reject him as he made himself comfortable. He leaned back on the side of the chair, still facing his audience as he wiggled into place. "Even straight boys can kiss another man; so, how bout' it Levi!?"  
  
The crowd was going absolutely wild, and thank fuck for that, Eren was pretty sure if they weren't screaming like they were that Levi would be able to hear his heart attempting to break through his chest.   
  
Of course, before this, they made sure Levi would be comfortable with it. Eren was never one to force someone into doing something they didn't like.   
  
But throwing himself into Levi's lap wasn't part of the original plan.   
  
Levi's hands went to Eren's waist, his hands squeezing him softly, before one trailed down to rest on his thigh, dangerously close to his groin, "It's not my fault if you fall in love with me, Eren." His voice was low, teasing him, and Eren wished that he was the only one that heard it. Damn microphones.   
  
"To late for that," Eren smiled and lifted the mistletoe above them. "Kiss me, Levi."   
  
"I thought I was supposed to resist it?" Levi whispered, one of his hands leaving Eren's waist to go to the back of the host's neck.  
  
"Kind of hard when you want it though," Eren let Levi bring him down, his lips hovering just above Levi's. " _ Isn't it _ ?"   
  
Levi pulled Eren down all the way, answering Eren by bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.   
  
Eren dropped the mistletoe so that his hands could wrap around Levi's neck and deepen their kiss. All these years of wishing and dreaming they he could kiss Levi Ackerman had not gone to waste. He wished it wasn't on TV, that is wasn't just a joke between a gay tv host and an unbelievably famous singer, but that wasn't going to stop Eren from enjoying this moment for as long as he could.   
  
The kiss was meant to be short, a peck on the lips that would only last a few seconds, long enough to count, but short enough to keep Levi's reputation somewhat 'pure.'   
  
But Eren was gasping as he felt Levi's tongue brushing over his bottom lip, requesting entrance and just begging for a quick taste. He let himself fall deeper into Levi's lap, his legs sliding over the edge of the chair and swinging helplessly as Levi deepened their kiss. By now Eren's entire upper body was hidden from the camera, Levi's arms wrapped around him and pushing him further down for even better access.   
  
Before Eren was happy with his clothing choice, but now, practically laying in Levi's lap, he wasn't too happy for his painfully hard dick demanding to be let free in front of thousands of people watching from home.   
  
" _ Please stay tuned! We'll be right back with more of Eren and his guest, Levi Ackerman _ !"   
  
Eren was groaning at Armin's voice calling over the stage, basically it meant that the two of them were kissing for so long that he had to cut to commercial break.  
  
Levi pulled back, gazing down at Eren's wet lips and his flushed cheeks, his tongue slipped out to lick over his own lips, "Cherry lip gloss?"   
  
Eren laughed and nodded, his hands covering his face in embarrassment, "What!? That's the first thing you're going to say?! Why did you kiss me like that?! I thought you were straight!"  
  
Levi chuckled and kissed over Eren's hands, slowly easing them away from his face so he could kiss and suck over his neck. The crowd pretty much lost their shit at this point, but neither of them paid them any mind. "Not even a little," Levi whispered and captured Eren's lips again.   
  
Eventually the show did have to come back on the air, and Eren was determined to spend as much of the remaining time sitting in Levi's lap.   
  
After that, Levi didn't spend the holidays alone anymore. 


End file.
